


Spider Stories

by Patatocat



Category: Gravity Falls, LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lovecraft Fusion, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatocat/pseuds/Patatocat
Summary: La Toile abrite des Araignées de toutes sortes. Certaines sont les voisines sympas du quartier. D'autres... suivent un chemin intéressant. Quelques unes sont franchement monstrueuses.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Spider Stories

_Terre-_ _41209, Arkam, dans l’État du Massachussetts, 1920_

**Pour l’esprit humain inquiet et cupide, il existe toujours des lieux de réponses... Mais il n’est pas prêt à en payer le prix…**

Une nuit à Arkam, comme il y en a des milliers d’autres. Le vent venu des plaines charrie avec lui les glapissements des lycanthropes et l’odeur de pourriture qui émane de la terre agite une foultitude de _choses_ , secrètes et gluantes, qui infestent la ville. _Ils_ rampent sur les murs, les trottoirs, à l’abord des poubelles, partout où l’éclairage public, en service toute la nuit, ne peut les atteindre…

**Les habitants d’Arkam ont appris très tôt à vénérer la Fée Électricité…**

Il y a du raffut du côté de l’asile. Un long cri humain, strident comme une sirène, perce la clameur, avant d’être brutalement interrompu. Personne n’en bat une paupière. C’est une nuit ordinaire à Arkam.

Un homme s’avance résolument dans les rues d’Arkam, cette nuit, sous les fenêtres aux volets clos d’où fente la lumière des intérieurs, comme les paupières des alligators, à moitié somnolents et à l’affût… Il est jeune. Il présente tous les aspects d’un homme épuisé mais déterminé à aller jusqu’au bout, où qu’il soit. Il porte avec lui une vieille lampe à pétrole et son autre main reste sur le pistolet à sa ceinture. Il a aussi un sac à dos **rempli de choses totalement superflues… De l’ail ? Vraiment ? Tssssss…**

Notre homme allume diligemment sa lampe alors qu’il atteint la limite de la zone sécurisée par les lampadaires. Il sort, de plus, une petite lampe de poche. Il tressaille à l’entente d’un bruit, il se retourne brusquement, le poing au pistolet, mais ce n’est qu’un pauvre hère. Le sans-abri le dévisage avec des yeux vitreux. Sa bouche, large et édentée, laisse entrevoir, même dans la pénombre, un carnage digne d’un cimetière de bateaux. Et tout aussi puant.

\- Je cherche quelqu’un, qu’on appelle The Spider… Savez-vous où je peux le trouver ?

A cela, l’épave humaine répugnante, détruite par la drogue et la misère, le fixe, le regard brièvement lucide. Un regard d’horreur et de pitié.

\- C’est… c’est pas vous qui trouvez The Spider, m’sieur. C’est _ça_ qui vous trouve.

\- Eh bien, je n’ai pas le temps d’attendre qu’il veuille bien se manifester à moi. Savez-vous où je peux le trouver ?

Gravement, le clochard lui pointe une direction. Puis s’enfuit aussitôt, comme s’il avait le diable aux trousses.

L’homme à la lanterne se lance à l’assaut des ténèbres, explorant les profondeurs de sa cité tel un mini-drone lâché dans les abysses marines. Sa lanterne formant un halo protecteur, il se dirige grâce à sa lampe de poche, illuminant ici ou là une pancarte ou une rue. Il s’efforce de ne pas attarder sa pensée sur les mouvements brusques, les frôlements et les retraites précipitées que déclenche le faisceau de lumière ainsi promené. Il essaye d’occulter les bruits… Les sifflements, les grondements, les raclements, les vagissements, les gargarismes, les cliquetis, les murmures étouffés perpétués dans la noirceur épaisse environnante… Il se concentre sur son objectif : il a passé des semaines à étudier **"sa cible"** , d’après ses recherches sur ses zones d’activités privilégiées et l’indication du sans-abri…

Il arrive dans l’ancienne zone industrielle en friche. Son faisceau capture soudain un filet blanchâtre et gluant, collant au mur d’un entrepôt à moitié écroulé. La substance semble presque vibrer sous la lumière crue. Il approche prudemment du bâtiment, dont l’un des pans béants révèle à l’absence de grand jour son intérieur délabré. Rien d’extraordinaire : poutres et plastiques éventrées, graffitis obscènes, éclats de verre brillants sous la lampe comme les yeux des chats… Et un peu plus de cette substance, collant aux parois comme de la salive solidifiée. L’homme avance d’un pas. Il ne se passe rien. Avance d’un autre pas. Toujours rien. Arrivé au centre, il fait un tour sur lui-même, promenant longuement ses sources de lumière mais les monceaux de briques n’ont rien à lui offrir.

Un autre homme, frappé par la grâce de l’Instinct de Survie, aurait profité de cette aubaine pour rentrer chez lui en courant et se jurer, tout en verrouillant frénétiquement sa porte, de ne plus jamais mettre le pied dehors après le coucher du soleil. Mais cet homme n’est définitivement pas le nôtre, cette nuit, dans cette zone lugubre et isolée de l’une des villes les plus dangereuses du monde.

\- The… The Spider ?

Silence. Presque surnaturel. Pesant et moqueur. Bien qu’il ne fasse pas particulièrement chaud, notre homme sent ses glandes sudoripares s’activer. Hum ! Un phénomène intéressant… Il faudrait étudier si cela à voir avec sa propre excitation ou des phéromones inconnus…

\- The Spider ? Je sais que vous êtes dans le coin… Je… J’ai vu vos… Toiles. Je voudrais vous poser quelques questions, c’est pour ma thèse. Je suis…

\- **Idiot** , ouais, **je sais** , **Stan** ford **Pin** es. **Doctorant e** n 2ème année **de Sciences du Folklore à l’Unive** rsité **Mis** ka **tonic.**

La voix avait surgi de nulle part, comme émanant des ténèbres même. Etrange… une voix qui semblait humaine, bien que marquée par un accent étranger…. Mais elle hérissait les poils de nuque du dit Stanford Pines, comme les fritures d’une radio captant mal une station.

\- Ah… Vous me connaissez déjà… Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais j’aimerais vraiment vous poser des questions…, fait l’étudiant tout en basculant prestement son sac à dos sur le devant, sans jamais lâcher ni sa lanterne ni sa lampe de poche.

Sa déclaration ne déclenche aucune réaction. Au bout de trois longues, interminables minutes, Stanford se décide à relancer le dialogue.

\- The Spider ? Vous êtes toujours là ?

Les ténèbres continuent de l’ignorer.

\- Je prépare un mémoire sur les forces occultes de notre ville… Et depuis que vous êtes apparu, l’année dernière, je vous trouve… fascinant. J’ai fait quelques recherches sur vous mais je n’ai trouvé que très peu d’informations… Ceux qui disent vous avoir rencontré sont assez… incohérents dans leurs propos.

Un peu pris dans sa propre ferveur intellectuelle et guidé par la fatigue, l’étudiant s’est, inconsciemment, plus ou moins installé : la lanterne posée, il est assis sur un tas de brique, la lampe de torche et le sac sur les genoux. Le carnet sorti, le crayon à l’affût. Il commence à se demander s’il va parler aux murs toute la nuit, lorsqu’un bruit de déplacement le fait brusquement sursauter. Il braque sa lampe de torche : c’est lui… The Spider.

 **\- Fascinant… Tssssss… Com** ptez **sur les étudian** ts de **Miskatonic pour dé** peindre les **monstres sous leur plus beau jour… Et on s’étonne que l’asile en soit plein.**

Il est là… The Spider. Sans emphase, baigné d’ombres noires dans la lumière jaune. Il n’est pas très grand. 1 mètre 65 environ. Son visage presque ovale, assez rond semble absorber la lumière, lui donnant l’air d’un fantôme. Un faciès curieux pour la région, à la frontière entre le Caucasien et l’Oriental, et les yeux bridés : le type du Mongol, fier cavalier des steppes descendant de Genghis Khan. Du reste, une implantation en V des cheveux, noirs et coupés à ras.

Il ramène ses mains devant lui et les croise. Stanford peut admirer ce qui lui a valu le surnom de The Spider : l’individu a les deux annulaires tranchés nets à la base. Ce qui lui fait quatre doigts à chaque main. Croisées, elles forment vraiment une sorte d’araignée pâle et contrefaite…

\- Alors **Poindexter ?** Tu as perdu ta **langue** ? **Et ces milliers de questions que tu voulais me poser ?**

Sa voix… a un accent slave, peut-être ? Mais toujours cette sensation de crépitement désagréable… Poind-… _Stanford_ tapote son carnet, en proie à une agitation grandissante. Ses mains à lui sont remarquables, d’une autre façon. Elles ont chacune un sixième doigt supplémentaire parfaitement fonctionnel.

\- On m’a dit que vous aviez d’étranges… _habilités._ Selon certaines de mes sources, on vous aurez vu grimper aux murs comme… Comme une araignée. Et vous êtes réputé pour… Comment dire ? Vos dons de prescience ? Pouvez-vous confirmer cela ?

Le visage lunaire, toujours mis en joue par le faisceau, cligne des yeux. Pendant ce battement de paupière, Stanford éprouve un malaise, une sorte d’effroi aussi glaçant et irraisonné que s’il avait jeté un œil par-dessus la rambarde du 40 étage d’un immeuble. Comme si son cerveau avait capté, l’espace d’un éclair, quelque chose de si rapide, si intangible sur ce visage que sa conscience n’avait pas eu le temps de s’en saisir…

**\- Admire, Poindexter.**

Et sans plus de façon, The Spider saute lestement et se hisse dans un concert de membres si rapidement et instinctivement sur l’un des murs à moitié détruits, qu’aucun athlète n’aurait pu l’imiter. Stanford n’a que le temps d’entrevoir l’étrange spectacle d’un corps humain à la verticale, les bras et les jambes perpendiculaires au corps, les articulations tournées dans les mauvais sens… Mais… non, le voilà assis sur le mur, les jambes croisées, l’air d’un jeune homme tout ce qu’il y a de plus normal. Il sort même une cigarette, un briquet, se l’allume et inspire longuement. Cependant Stanford réalise qu’il l’a appelé Poindexter. Deux fois. Personne ne l’a appelé Poindexter depuis le fiasco avec son frè-… personne ne l’a appelé comme ça depuis un bail.

\- Au moins la première chose est vraie ! Vous grimpez vraiment comme… euh…

**\- Une araignée, ouais.**

\- Hum, alors…Concernant votre vision…

The Spider sourit. A la lueur de la lampe et avec la fumée, cela évoque un peu le Chat de Cheshire.

 **\- Dis donc Poindexter, tu vas être coincé comme ça** toute la nuit **? Fais-toi plaisir ! Je suis** The Spider **, je peux tout te dire, tout ce que tu veux et ne** veux pas savoir.

Ici, il le regarde, le regarde _vraiment_ et _quelque chose_ prend Stanford Pines aux tripes. L’… The Spider le surplombe, de son visage rond et pale, comme la lune ou une chouette, et cette fois, Stanford en est sûr, il n’y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec ses yeux. Sous la nuit noire, baigné de lumière et de fumée, The Spider lui demande et sa voix crépite dans l’air comme un monstrueux grillon échappé de la jungle amazonienne :

**\- Tu veux connaitre les numéros gagnants du loto ? La date de ta mort? Quand la Seconde Guerre Mondiale éclatera ? Le premier attentat sur le sol américain ?**

\- Non…Non…

L’étudiant se passe la langue sur ses lèvres desséchées. Son esprit crépite, lui aussi.

\- Dites-moi quelque chose que moi seul je peux connaitre !

**\- La nuit dernière, tu as rêvé de ton jumeau, Stanley. Il était sur le bateau de votre enfance et il entreposait de la dynamite. Une montagne de dynamite. Il s’est assis dessus. Tu lui as demandé : "Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?". "Ça". Et il a allumé la mèche. Tu t’es réveillé mais ce n’était que le tonnerre…**

Silence. The Spider exalte la fumée à pleine bouche. Stanford, lui, a du mal à respirer. Pour reprendre contenance, il se force à gribouiller quelque chose. Il voudrait croquer la silhouette du… De son interlocuteur, saisir le visage lunaire sur le papier, mais tout son talent, à cet instant, lui échappe. Il n’arrive qu’à des formes avortées. Son empoigne est si forte sur le pauvre matériel qu’il en gémit et grince doucement, au bord de la rupture.

**\- Stanford. Tu n’es pas venu me voir pour ta stupide thèse.**

\- D’où venez-vous ? Vous n’étiez pas là l’année dernière. Qui êtes –vous ? Ou plutôt, qu’êtes-vous ?

Un son saccadé, un peu étouffé. Eberlué, Stanford voit The Spider rire. Ce rire, le propre de l’Homme, dit-on, ne fait rien pour le réconforter.

**\- Ah, tout de suite, les questions de l’étudiant soucieux, hein ? Tsssssss…**

Il joue avec sa cigarette maintenant éteinte et c’est comme s’il était parti pour l’ignorer à nouveau mais il finit par répondre pourtant :

**\- Disons que j’ai mes moyens pour voyager. Si je suis là, tu le dois au Gilman. Ce bon Dr. Gilman… Quel dommage qu’il ne sache pas faire face à ses démons… Il m’a ramené dans ses valises depuis Londres.**

\- Oh, donc vous êtes anglais ?

\- **I’m so British, right ?** fait The Spider en contrefaisant l’accent londonien grotesquement. **Nan, je plaisante. J’étais que de passage. Je traînais sur Whitechapel quand Gilman m’a trouvé. Il voulait m’étudier ici, avec les moyens adéquats, qu’il disait…**

Le Dr. Gilman…Oui, bien sûr que Stanford en a entendu parler. Un savant émérite… Mort. Une sale affaire, un fait divers obscur…

\- Si vous n’êtes pas de Londres, d’où venez-vous? Quel est-votre but ?

\- **Hé, on vient bien tous de quelque part, non ? Est-ce que je te demande, moi, si tu viens bien de la chatte de ta mère? Et mon but ? Sais-t-on seulement où on va ?**

Et le voilà qui se rallume une cigarette. Stanford décide de ne pas lâcher.

\- D’où. Venez. Vous ?

\- **Tssssss…D’Obljaj.**

Et comme l’étudiant continue de le fixer :

**\- Non, tu connais pas. C’est un trou perdu dans les Balkans. Y a rien là-bas, à part des Serbes et la misère.**

\- Ah…Vous êtes né là-bas ? Est-ce que…vous étiez… humain ?

Exaltation. Fumée. L’être jette sa cigarette. Son visage, sans écran, est éclairé comme un faisceau. Oui, il y a bien quelque chose qui cloche… Stanford est trop loin mais il a l’intuition que s’il s’approchait, il verrait des choses qui ne lui plairaient pas. La créature joue avec ses mains mutilées. Araignée de doigts. _Au fond, nous ne sommes pas si diff-…._ NON ! Non. Absolument pas. C’est une pensée trop dangereuse pour être entretenue.

\- **Mon nom était Petar Princip. Je peux te le dire, tu ne le répéteras pas… Le seul mérite de ma famille, c’est d’avoir déclenché la Première guerre mondiale. Sacré Gravilo, va !**

Soudain revigoré d’une apparente bonne humeur, The Spider saute de son perchoir et fuse vers Stanford. Il l’attrape par le collet et le jeune homme, malgré ses quelques centimètres en plus, se trouve complètement maitrisé, dominé par la prise de fer de l’autre… Et là, à quelques centimètres du visage de celui qu’il est venu chercher, Stanford Pines, doctorant en 2ème année de Sciences du Folklore à l’Université de Miskatonic, regrette toutes les décisions de sa vie qui l’ont amené à cet instant.

Le… _La chose_ le tient, elle est _là_ , à quelques centimètres de lui et il ne peut plus, malgré les efforts de son cerveau, la conjurer. Il ne peut plus ignorer la nature profondément inhumaine de la créature qui lui sourit : ses dents sont trop pointues, la texture de sa peau trop lisse, trop blanche, on dirait une larve… Ses petits yeux bridés sont entièrement noirs et ils reflètent la lumière d’une drôle de façon… Stanford est soudain pris d’une violente sensation de dégoût. Il ferme les yeux.

**\- Regarde-moi, Stanford !**

En dépit de la volonté profonde de tout son être, Stanford se retrouve à ouvrir les yeux. Six le dévisagent en retour. The Spider les cligne par paire, une par une.

**\- Eh bien, Poindexter ? On ne me trouve pas à son goût ? Tu sais, je n’aime pas les gens qui tournent autour du pot. Si tu me disais le vrai motif de ta visite ?**

\- Lâ…Lâchez-moi ! se débat frénétiquement le pauvre étudiant.

**\- Tssssss…Allons, je sais déjà ce que tu veux me demander. Crache le morceau, on gagnerait du temps.**

\- Alors pourquoi ne me le dites-vous pas di…directement ?!

**\- Ce serait moins drôle. Vas-y, demande.**

Dans sa lutte hystérique pour s’échapper, Stanford fait tomber calepin et crayon. Son pied atteint la lanterne qui se brise, faisant mourir la lumière protectrice… La lampe de poche, miraculeusement rescapée, a glissé dans un coin, il peut la voir du coin de l’œil… Cela lui redonne un peu de vigueur, il crache :

\- Je n’ai rien à vous demander !

\- **Tous ceux qui me trouvent…Que je trouve ont quelque chose à savoir. Ils n’ont juste pas envie de le savoir.**

\- Lâchez-moi !

\- **Je ne peux pas. Tu es venu à moi. Il faut que je t’en donne pour ton argent…**

Du coin de l’œil, Stanford surveille la lampe et…Horreur, est-ce que le faisceau s’est mis à clignoter ? Il ne peut pas perdre plus de temps ici. Il doit rentrer chez lui et l’aube est encore loin… Pris d’une inspiration subite, il sort son pistolet et parvient à le coller contre la tête de The Spider.

\- Aha ! C’est fini mon coco ! Lâche-moi ou je te plombe !

Silence. Stanford ne peut plus voir son assaillant, plongé comme il l’est dans la quasi obscurité. Aussi ne s’attend-t-il absolument pas à se faire arracher son arme. Il hurle, deux doigts cassés dans la manœuvre. Le pistolet, jeté contre un quelconque dépôt métallique, fait un bruit assourdissant.

**\- Assez joué ! Stanford Pines ! Dis-moi pourquoi tu es venu me trouver !**

Vaincu par la douleur et la terreur, l’homme s’effondre. Il sanglote.

\- Mon…mon frère…

\- **Ce bon vieux Stanley ? Il est mort. Depuis votre dispute en fin de lycée, il a erré de casinos en caisses volées, de mauvais coups en mauvais lieux, de déveines en décuites. Il n’a jamais eu de chance, tu comprends ? Il espérait que tu le rappelles un jour mais tu ne l’as jamais fait… Tant pis ! Il s’est mis le pétard dans la bouche et a tiré. C’était il y a trois jours. Si ça peut te consoler, il est mort en te haïssant.**

Et la créature le relâche. Stanford Pines ne se relève pas. Le regard vide, il voit la lumière de sa lampe torche s’éteindre, indifférent. 

\- Mon Dieu… C’est vrai. Tu es un monstre. Tu es le Diable.

**\- Oh non, je ne suis que l’araignée sympa du quartier.**

Et de nouveau ce rire… Dans le noir, les bruits… les sifflements, les grondements, les raclements, les vagissements, les gargarismes, les cliquetis, les murmures… Ils gagnent en intensité à chaque seconde qui passe…

Un long cri humain, strident comme une sirène, résonne du coté de la zone industrielle désaffectée. C’est une nuit ordinaire à Arkam. 


End file.
